La rosa del tiempo
by Magua
Summary: Un reino destruido, Zelda es una de las pocas sobrevivientes y Link ha muerto. La historia de un villano que no murió hasta quitarle a la princesa todo lo que amaba, pero... ¿podrá Zelda soportar su soledad? Un One-short realista que mezcla OoT y TP. ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con este One-short de drama…

Antes de nada, me gustaría hacer un agradecimiento especial a Rachel, una user de un foro que yo suelo usar, por editar la imagen de la portada para pintar la rosa de color azul, muchas gracias ;)

Y, volviendo al tema, aquí os dejo con este One-short, espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

_Dedicado a __**lagenerala**__, porque creo que mi otro One-short te decepcionó un poco y quiero cambiar eso :3_

**La rosa del tiempo.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, el cielo estaba tan nublado que cualquier esperanza de poder ver un rayo de sol era vana. El frío calaba hasta los huesos y las calles estaban vacías, como de costumbre.

Un viento gélido aullaba y recorría silenciosamente las destruidas calles de una ciudad cuyo nombre ya no era importante. Los escasos supervivientes de la masacre generada por Ganondorf estaban escondidos en sus casas o, en caso de no tenerlas, en las de sus vecinos, protegidos bajo un techo en ruinas y cubiertos por unas mantas ensangrentadas con sus propios fluidos color carmesí.

Temblaban y observaban el vacío, sus miradas, que reflejaban un profundo dolor y un trauma incurable, se perdían en el abismo de la locura. Sus cuerpos se movían de forma espasmódica cada vez que recordaban lo que llevaba sucediendo desde hace años.

Los más pequeños se cobijaban en cualquier recoveco y, los más afortunados, abrazaban el cuerpo, vivo o muerto, de sus parientes. Un osito de peluche descabezado podría ser mejor que un día en compañía de la soledad.

Lo que antaño fue un mercado ahora parecía más bien un matadero. Los cadáveres, que aún no habían sido apartados, plagaban el suelo. La sangre, ya reseca, se adhería a las losas como un tatuaje muy difícil de borrar.

Algún que otro valiente se atrevía a pasear por los puestos, buscando con desesperación algo para comer y peleándose con los perros salvajes, que en un pasado fueron dóciles y cariñosos.

El establo se encontraba vacío, las calaveras de los caballos y el heno podrido era lo único que daba indicios de que alguna vez hubo vida allí.

Los gritos desgarradores de aquellos que tras una ardua búsqueda descubren que sus familiares han muerto eran la banda sonora del lugar.

Una ciudad sin vida; una ciudad que había sido maltratada y desangrada hasta el final; una ciudad que mostraba la crueldad del antiguo gobernador.

Mientras tanto, a no mucha distancia de aquel destruido lugar, una gran infraestructura se alzaba por encima de todo y todos, un enorme castillo que antaño había sido la envidia del reino, ahora luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Sus paredes, en un pasado blancas, mostraban huellas rojas que decoraban las paredes, sirviendo de macabro recordatorio de todo lo que un día habitó en aquel lugar.

Solo una vida permanecía en el castillo, la joven princesa, Zelda, que preferiría estar muerta, al igual que todos los que se rebelaron contra Ganondorf.

Ella había visto caer uno tras otro a sus amigos, familiares y conocidos. Asesinados y torturados sin piedad, utilizados para experimentos y vendidos por los mercados más ocultos para fines secretos.

Se encontraba tumbada en su cama. Sus ropas, impolutas, contrastaban con las ensangrentadas y deshilachadas sábanas que trataban inútilmente de arroparla.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo con la parte superior de color rosa pálido. En sus telas estaban dibujados diversos símbolos sagrados, como la Trifuerza. Su cabello rubio se hallaba recogido en una hermosa pero deshecha trenza. Dos mechones de pelo estaban colocados delante de sus picudas orejas a modo de patillas. Su piel, pálida y tersa, estaba manchada con algo de sangre reseca y cubierta con heridas superficiales pero dolorosas. Sus ojos azules eran grandes, pero cualquier rastro de felicidad había sido borrado de ellos, dejando un par de lagos cristalinos cuya belleza se veía manchada por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Encima de su cabeza lucía una tiara de oro, que en un pasado había portado las joyas de su familia, pero que ahora mostraba los huecos vacíos en lugar de gemas preciosas. Calzaba unas botas marrones bastante cómodas que había tenido que coger de uno de los cadáveres que había por el castillo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se sacudía de forma descontrolada, con espasmos que se veían acompañados por gemidos de dolor. Lloraba a lágrima viva, de vez en cuando suspiraba de forma entrecortada un nombre en particular, pero nadie respondía.

Estaba sola. Ni Impa, ni Rauru, ni su padre, ni siquiera un sirviente podía hacerle compañía. Todos habían pasado a mejor vida menos ella, sobre sus hombros recaía el deber de restaurar el reino tras aquella catástrofe, pero, en esos momentos, todo parecía imposible. Cualquier esperanza era rápidamente silenciada por el dolor de los recuerdos.

El asesinato cruel e inhumano de su padre; la tortura hasta la muerte de Impa; y la desaparición del espíritu de Rauru. Las cosas pintaban muy mal para ella y su futuro.

Y luego estaba él. Nunca lo había valorado tanto como en aquel momento, pero ya era tarde. Se fue y la dejo allí sola, un sacrificio más, decían, una vida por un reino, aseguraban. Pero… ¿acaso ella no le importaba a nadie?

Finalmente, se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, observando como las gotas chocaban contra el cristal de la susodicha y su anterior forma se desvanecía, convirtiéndose ahora en finos hilos de agua que se deslizaban hasta chocar contra el marco de madera y quedarse allí, estancadas.

La vida era tan efímera y cruel. Cualquier ser vivo es una mera marioneta de lo que dicte el destino, todo da igual. La guerra, los gritos, las lágrimas, las medicinas… nada. Ni siquiera el amor, una de las curas más poderosas, surtía efecto ante la muerte.

Morir… ahora no le parecía una perspectiva tan mala. Días atrás, lo habría dado todo por una nueva bocanada de aire, pero, en este momento, parecía dispuesta a abandonarse a la oscuridad en cuanto que tuviese la oportunidad.

Un resbalón por las escaleras, una inclinación excesiva frente a la ventana, un ladrillo mal colocado, un cuchillo afilado… Morir era tan fácil. Vivir, eso era lo difícil. Las personas de todas las razas luchan por mantenerse con vida para forjarse un lugar en el mundo, para demostrar que ellas han estado allí, pero ahora nada tenía sentido.

Él no estaba ni iba a estarlo. Nadie la acompañaba, todos ocupaban un lugar de mérito en el cementerio; todos menos el Héroe. El joven había pedido expresamente que, en caso de sucederle algo, fuese incinerado en la torre más alta del castillo para que, una vez convertido en ceniza, pudiera volar libre por todo Hyrule.

La princesa sonrió, recordando que cuando el chaval se lo había dicho, ella le había quitado importancia al asunto, negando rotundamente la posibilidad de su muerte.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado a la joven volver atrás en el tiempo para disfrutar la compañía de aquel tímido e inteligente chico.

Su ausencia parecía haber dejado un hueco en el castillo mucho más grande que cualquier otro golpe dado por Ganondorf o los suyos; su ausencia parecía haber destrozado interiormente a la princesa.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, incesante, y la pobre muchacha dejo que su mente vagara por aquel momento, días atrás, en el que lo había perdido todo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una bella e imponente torre se alzaba sobre Hyrule, estaba construida en piedra, destinada a soportar cualquier tipo de cataclismo. La magnífica infraestructura componía la parte oeste del Castillo de Hyrule, y era la segunda torre más alta; sólo aquella en la que se encontraban los aposentos de la princesa era mayor.

Pero en su interior se estaba desarrollando algo; una batalla tan feroz y encarnizada que parecía capaz de hacer temblar los cimientos de la propia Torre Oeste; una lucha entre el bien y el mal…

Un muchacho con el cabello rebelde y rubio subía rápidamente unas escaleras. Tenía un par de mechones de pelo por delante de sus orejas, actuándole como patillas, y el flequillo desordenado, casi cubriéndole sus ojos azul cielo. Aquel par de pupilar zarcas brillaban con valentía e inteligencia. La mente de su poseedor estaba centrada en un acontecimiento que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Vestía un sayo color verde esmeralda, por debajo de este, llevaba una camisa blanca algo manchada por la tierra y la sangre de sus aventuras. Como capa intermedia, portaba una cota de maya, tan ligera con útil en situaciones extremas. Sus pantalones, de un tono marrón muy claro, casi blancos, eran elásticos y flexibles, permitiéndole una calidad de movimientos exquisita. Sus manos estaban protegidas por unos guantes color café que se cubrían hasta la mitad de los dedos para permitirle moverlos con libertad. Un par de botas, también color chocolate, ponían la guinda a su vestimenta.

Cruzando diagonalmente su pecho estaba la correa de una vaina para su espada, que ahora estaba desenvainada, ya que el joven se hallaba en constante alerta. Un escudo de color azul con los bordes metálicos protegía su espalda de ataques a traición, permitiéndole al chico no ir vigilando su retaguardia constantemente. Un pendiente en forma de aro adornaba su oreja, se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que del "pendiente ignifugo", regalo de los Goron en señal de amistad.

Su espada era un arma que imponía respeto con sólo mirarla: un borde afilado y letal, capaz de cortar al mismísimo contacto, una empuñadura de color azul con un enrevesado acabado y una especie de aura mágica que la envolvía, dotándola del misterio que ninguna otra espada podrá tener jamás.

Los ojos azules del joven escrutaban todo lo que había a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había ninguna trampa o enemigo escondido.

Las escaleras de caracol también estaban hechas de piedra, como todo en aquel castillo, y se hallaban protegidas por una alfombra de color rojo con adornos rosados que facilitaba y complicaba al Héroe por igual. Su aterciopelada superficie era capaz de silenciar sus pasos, pero, a su vez, le dificultaba el ascenso, reduciendo su velocidad.

El joven, tras más de media hora subiendo, no pudo evitar comenzar a jadear. Estaba cada vez más nervioso, y a su mente acudían pensamientos que le rogaban que se marchara de allí en ese mismo instante. Pero no podía hacerlo. La princesa Zelda, futura heredera al trono, estaba secuestrada por aquel loco, y él debía rescatarla aunque su vida se fuera en el intento.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró de forma entrecortada, deteniendo el ascenso durante unos instantes y apoyándose contra la pared para tomar algo de aire.

Su corazón se aceleró al instante cuando oyó una música extraña. Rápidamente, el muchacho se rehízo y apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, llevando la mano derecha hacia el escudo.

La canción, en contra de lo que esperaba, no provenía de ningún nuevo enemigo, tan solo parecía música normal y corriente, tocada con el órgano.

El joven suspiró y se relajó ligeramente, con un nuevo y único pensamiento:

-_Ganondorf, se que eres tú._

Aquella afirmación le provocó un escalofrío, ya que el poder escuchar aquel sonido significaba que estaba muy cerca de su objetivo.

Continuó subiendo, tratando de regularizar su respiración para no hacer mucho ruido, y, finalmente, llegó hasta una puerta de hierro roja, que tenía unos afilados pinchos sobresaliendo de su superficie.

Suspiró un par de veces hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para empujar la puerta. Tras intentarlo durante más de un minuto, Link se quedó mirando aquel extraño objeto que le separaba de su querida princesa y del secuestrador que la tenía en su poder.

-¡Levántala, atontado! –chilló una vocecita aguda por encima de él.

El joven alzó la mirada, y se encontró con Navi, una pequeña hada azulada que le estaba acompañando durante su viaje. La criatura tenía un carácter gruñón y tiquismiquis, pero había demostrado ser una amiga de verdad, y ayudaba a Link siempre que lo necesitaba.

El muchacho obedeció a su acompañante, colocando ambas manos por debajo de la puerta, aprovechando un pequeño espacio que había, y ejerció toda la fuerza que tenía, tratando de elevarla.

Los resultados fueron inmediatos, y la puerta se comenzó a levantar muy lentamente.

Link maldecía por lo bajo aquel extraño sistema para abrir puertas, pero pudo terminar de hacerlo con rapidez, se apresuró a pasar dentro de la habitación, se aseguró de que el hada ya estaba tras él y dejó caer el pesado hierro que había levantado.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la espalda, aplicando fuerza sobre la zona dolida y jurándole odio eterno a aquellas puertas.

De pronto, escuchó una carcajada grave y sonora proveniente de un hombre. Link se enderezó al instante, buscando a Ganondorf con la mirada.

-¿Este es el Héroe del Tiempo? –preguntó la voz, con notable desprecio hacia el muchacho-Alguien que no es capaz ni de levantar una puerta, ¿cómo va a ser capaz de vencerme?

La mirada del joven se deslizó por la habitación: era un cuarto enorme, seguramente la sala del trono, estaba construido y sujeto por grandes pilares de piedra maciza, pero la estancia estaba vacía, lo único que la ocupaba era un enorme órgano que casi alcanzaba el techo. Una figura oculta bajo una capa oscura arrancaba las notas del instrumento, y otra persona se hallaba encerrada dentro de una jaula que estaba sujetada al techo. Los barrotes de esta parecían estar imbuidos en algún tipo de magia, ya que brillaban con una luz morada y fantasmagórica.

-¡Vamos, Ganondorf, no hemos subido media hora de escaleras para verte tocar un piano! –gritó la "amable" Navi, mostrando un gran odio hacia el usurpador.

-Se llama órgano –susurró Link, corrigiendo a su pequeña amiga, la cual soltó un resoplido cansado.

Otra nueva risotada llenó el ambiente, y, en esta ocasión, Link empezó a sentirse humillado. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada con la mano, agarró el escudo y caminó hacia el hombre con los músculos tensos, listo para esquivar cualquier ataque.

-¡Link, vete! –pidió una voz femenina.

El muchacho alzó la vista, viendo a la princesa Zelda encerrada tras los barrotes.

-Cierra el pico –espetó el hombre, chasqueando los dedos con rabia.

Una onda de energía morada recorrió la jaula, e, instantes después, se escuchó un gemido de dolor de la princesa.

-¡Déjala en paz! –exigió Link, preocupado por la joven y molesto con Ganondorf- Tu batalla es contra mí, no contra ella.

El hombre se incorporó de la silla y se volvió hacia Link, esbozando una sonrisa pérfida.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del Héroe. Aquel era un villano realmente temible e intimidante: se trataba de un hombre joven, con el cabello de color rojo y los ojos carmesí. Su nariz picuda y el brillo de aquel par de carbones encendidos que tenía por ojos le daban un aspecto verdaderamente terrorífico. Vestía con una armadura completamente negra, a excepción de algún adorno de color dorado que dibujaba intrincadas filigranas sin sentido en sus ropas. Sus botas parecían ser resistentes, pero a la vez pesadas, y eran igual de oscuras que el resto de su vestimenta.

Portaba una gran espada que tendría una longitud equivalente a las piernas del Héroe del Tiempo. No llevaba escudo, ya que tenía una total confianza en sus capacidades como espadachín y mago oscuro.

-Tan caballeroso como siempre, Héroe de poca monta –se burló Ganondorf, haciendo una leve reverencia que mostraba de todo menos respeto-. No te preocupes, hay suficiente para los dos –añadió con tono sarcástico.

Link frunció las cejas y tragó saliva, intimidado por el hecho de que Ganondorf no estuviese ni un poco asustado por su presencia, ya que, según las profecías, el Héroe del Tiempo acabaría con su reinado de oscuridad.

-Me sorprende gratamente que los sabios hayan tenido la cortesía de mandarme la pieza de la Trifuerza que me faltaba –opinó, soltando una carcajada y comenzando a caminar hacia Link-, y encima me la entregan en bandeja de plata.

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para conseguir la Trifuerza –amenazó el muchacho, tratando por todos los medios de conseguir que Ganondorf dejase de acercársele.

-Ni lo dudes, que sepas que este será el último día de tu existencia –profetizó el usurpador, sonriéndole con indiferencia.

-Si yo muero, tú te vendrás al infierno conmigo –aseguró Link, retrocediendo un paso para aumentar las distancias.

-Eso, amigo mío, lo dudo en demasía –se limitó a responder, llevando la mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada, sonrió con ganas, parecía estar deseando de iniciar la batalla-, pero no voy a rechazar tu reto –añadió, desenvainando su arma y comenzando a correr hacia Link.

La batalla había comenzado, y ahora nadie podía pararla.

El joven no se esperó la primera embestida, así que tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivarla.

Ganondorf soltó una carcajada:

-No sabrás ni coger una espada, pero reflejos te sobran.

Link gruñó, agarró su arco, que estaba sujeto en su espalda, y sacó una flecha del carcaj, apuntando a su rival sin decir ni una palabra.

El sonido de la flecha rasgando el aire fue lo único que se escuchó durante unos instantes, pero, un poco después, cuando Link ya creía que su ataque había funcionado, vio que Ganondorf tenía el brazo estirado y la palma abierta, de ella salía una ligera columna de humo. Casi por instinto, miró al suelo, viendo el montoncito de cenizas que momentos antes había sido su flecha.

Acto seguido, la mano de su rival comenzó a brillar de forma fantasmagórica. Link se le quedó mirando, con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, hasta que una bola de energía morada salió volando directa a él.

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y tratar de esquivar el ataque, los suficientes para sentir un dolor agudo y molesto en su pierna derecha. Observó la zona afectada, viendo, para su horror, que la pernera del pantalón había quedado totalmente achicharrada, y su pierna no había logrado salir ilesa: una superficial pero gran quemadura cubría toda la zona dañada.

Link soltó un grito de dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo, incapaz de apoyar su pierna. Otra risotada hizo acto de presencia, y Ganondorf comenzó a burlarse de lo débil y torpe que era su rival, mientras tanto, actuando con total sigilo y discreción, el muchacho cogió una de las dos pociones que tenía en su cinturón, y le dio un leve trago, sintiendo un bienestar instantáneo.

Su rival le estaba dando la espalda mientras que hablaba, así que Link aprovechó la situación y, sin decir ni una palabra, recogió su arco del suelo y disparó su segunda flecha.

El proyectil impactó de lleno en el brazo derecho de Ganondorf, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Un alarido indicó a Link que había dado justo en el blanco, pero su rival, lejos de volver a quejarse, se volvió hacia el Héroe del Tiempo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Buen disparo –admitió, mirando fijamente a su adversario y arrancándose la flecha del brazo sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor.

Link tragó saliva y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de perder la compostura, ¿acaso la flecha no le había hecho nada?

El joven se incorporó y miró a Navi, desesperado por su ayuda. La pobre hada negó con su cabecita.

-Lo siento, Link, pero no puedo ayudarte, su aura oscura me impide acercarme –se disculpó con su voz aguda.

El muchacho soltó una risita nerviosa y desenvainó su espada, presto para pasar al ataque directo.

Ganondorf no perdió ni un instante, y cargó otra esfera de magia que lanzó directamente contra Link. El joven, consciente de que esquivar no le serviría de nada, golpeó casi por inercia el ataque, devolviéndoselo, para sorpresa de ambos, a su emisor.

La bola de magia chocó contra Ganondorf, el cual fue incapaz de moverse, y soltó un grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, paralizado por su propio hechizo.

Link no perdió ni un instante, y salió corriendo hacia su rival, golpeándole fuertemente con la espada y atravesándole el pecho limpiamente.

Un alarido ahogado fue lo único que el Héroe recibió por respuesta, acto seguido, Ganondorf cayó al suelo, aparentemente muerto.

La jaula en la que Zelda estaba encerrada perdió su brillo morado y desapareció, dejando a una sorprendida y asustada princesa en el aire.

La pobre muchacha cayó al suelo, soltando un grito de terror, pero Link reaccionó con rapidez, corriendo hacia ella y logrando cogerla en brazos. El impacto de la caída casi provocó que el joven perdiera el equilibrio, pero, finalmente, fue capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Zelda le sonrió, agradecida, y miró fijamente a los ojos azules del Héroe. El chaval, por su parte, le devolvió la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Ya ha terminado todo? –preguntó la muchacha, sacando a Link de sus ensoñaciones.

El muchacho se percató de como tenía sujeta a la princesa, así que se apresuró a soltarla con delicadeza en el suelo. Acto seguido, echó un vistazo al cadáver de Ganondorf, que estaba comenzando a formar un charco de sangre morada bajo su propio cuerpo.

-Creo que sí –contestó, dudando un poco porque la batalla había sido demasiado fácil.

-Bien, entonces creo que es el momento de volver a casa –susurró la princesa, tendiéndole la mano derecha a Link y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más cariñosas para calmarlo.

El joven se sonrojó aún más, y, justo cuando iba a tomar la mano de Zelda, una enorme piedra cayó junto a él, partiéndose en minúsculos trocitos y golpeándolos a ambos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –comenzó a gritar el muchacho, envolviendo a la princesa en un abrazo para protegerla del siguiente impacto que se producía justo después del primero.

La joven observó el lugar, asustada, pero mantuvo la calma. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Ganondorf había desaparecido. Rápidamente, se separó de Link y lo cogió de la mano, comenzando a correr hacia la salida del cuarto.

-¡Es él! –le aclaró la muchacha ante la mirada perpleja del chico- ¡Ganondorf sigue vivo! –agregó, terminando de confundirle.

El chico aún no comprendía muy bien cómo había sucedido aquello, en teoría, su rival estaba muerto, ¡el mismo lo había atravesado! Finalmente, las piezas de su puzle mental encajaron: no es que la batalla hubiera sido fácil, sino que aún no había comenzado.

_**Continuará…**_

Este fic ha sido reeditado, ya que no pensaba dividirlo en dos partes, pero he visto la gran longitud que tenía y seguro que eso intimida, así que aquí está la primera parte y sólo tenéis que clikar para leer la segunda :3

Ya aprovecho y agradezco los review recibidos con aterioridad: **lagenerala**, gracias por el comentario, ya lo arreglo ^^; **P.Y.Z.K**, no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme de que te haya hecho llorar xD, al menos lo habrás disfrutado; **P.M**, no sé qué tienen tus mensajes, pero siempre me resultan alentadores, muchas gracias por comentar ;)

Un saludo a todos y a todas, nos vemos en la segunda parte, dejen review, por favor :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está la segunda parte 030

No digo más, sólo leed, nos vemos al final de esta parte ^^

_**En la parte anterior…**_

La joven observó el lugar, asustada, pero mantuvo la calma. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Ganondorf había desaparecido. Rápidamente, se separó de Link y lo cogió de la mano, comenzando a correr hacia la salida del cuarto.

-¡Es él! –le aclaró la muchacha ante la mirada perpleja del chico- ¡Ganondorf sigue vivo! –agregó, terminando de confundirle.

El chico aún no comprendía muy bien cómo había sucedido aquello, en teoría, su rival estaba muerto, ¡el mismo lo había atravesado! Finalmente, las piezas de su puzle mental encajaron: no es que la batalla hubiera sido fácil, sino que aún no había comenzado.

**La rosa del tiempo.**

Sin perder ni un momento, aceleró el ritmo de la carrera y levantó la puerta, pero, justo cuando iban a salir, se escuchó la voz de Ganondorf:

-Vaya, vaya, Link, Héroe de lo Patético, creo que te dejas a una amiguita tuya, y mira que pensaba que ese no era tu estilo –se mofó, después soltó una carcajada e hizo caer otra piedra al lado de ambos muchachos.

Link no comprendió aquellas palabras hasta que miró sobre su hombro derecho, buscándola, pero, tal como suponía, allí no había nada.

-¡Navi! –gritó el Héroe, horrorizado por la desaparición de su querida compañera.

-Chico listo –respondió socarronamente su rival.

-Tengo que ayudarla –susurró el joven, volviéndose hacia Zelda y soltando su mano de la de ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, tratando inútilmente de calmar a su monarca-. No se preocupe, váyase, volveré con ella, no puedo dejarla aquí –le explicó, y, acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia Ganondorf, el cual estaba oculto tras una cortina de polvo provocada por la caída de las piedras.

El sonido de un metal chocando contra el suelo indicó al Héroe que Zelda había obedecido, así que ya había cumplido una parte de su trabajo: poner a salvo a la princesa. Ahora sólo le quedaba lo peor y más peligroso.

Ganondorf reapareció una vez disipado el polvo, lucía una sonrisa pérfida y tenía la mano izquierda cerrada, manteniendo en cautiverio a la pequeña Navi.

-Suéltala, monstruo –exigió el joven, desenvainando su espada y poniéndose en alerta.

-Como quieras –respondió amablemente el hombre, dedicando una falsa sonrisa a Link y cerrando el puño con fuerza.

Un chasquido húmedo fue el único sonido que se escuchó en la sala, sobreponiéndose a la caída de las rocas y dañando al Héroe más que cualquier otro arma.

El muchacho se puso pálido, el aire comenzó a faltarle, cogía bocanadas de oxígeno con desesperación, pero eso tan solo servía para aumentar su sensación de pánico.

Las piernas de Link empezaron a temblar, pero no cayó al suelo. No. Ahora no. Una de sus mejores amigas acababa de ser aplastada por Ganondorf, el ser más despreciable que haya existido, y ahora todo su interior le reclamaba venganza.

El gerudo soltó una carcajada y abrió la mano izquierda, dejando caer una pequeña lucecita parpadeante que se estrelló contra el suelo delante de sus pies.

-¿Alguna petición más? –se burló, disfrutando como nunca del sufrimiento de su enemigo.

Ver caer a su amiga provocó en Link una especie de descarga de adrenalina, la misma que le hizo salir corriendo hacia Ganondorf sin ningún arma; la misma que le hizo recoger a Navi sin perder ni un ápice de velocidad; la misma que desapareció cuando el Héroe se alejó lo suficiente de su enemigo, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

Lo que antaño había sido un hada impertinente y muy brillante, ahora era un pequeño cuerpecito que apenas si lograba iluminarse, sus alas estaban rotas, pero el brillo que emitía su cuerpo le confirmaba a Link que su querida amiga aún estaba con vida.

-Mierda –murmuró con voz entrecortada, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Eso no se dice –susurró en respuesta su amiga, para sorpresa de Link.

Navi parecía luchar por pronunciar cada palabra, pero estaba viva, con eso podía trabajar el Héroe.

Sin perder ni un instante, el muchacho cogió las dos pociones que llevaba encima y las vertió sobre el hada, en un intento desesperado de salvarle la vida.

-Gracias… -musitó quedamente su amiga.

Link iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz que no resultaba para nada agradable.

-Qué tierno –se mofó el gerudo, aplaudiendo burlonamente y comenzando a caminar hacia su rival.

El joven se puso en pie, dejando a su hada en el suelo, y desenvainó su espada.

-Me las vas a pagar –le amenazó, comenzando a correr como un loco hacia Ganondorf.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Te equivocas, muchacho –contestó de forma serena, esbozando una sonrisa que asustó a Link, pero ya era imposible detenerse, no había marcha atrás-. Una pregunta, ¿sabes volar? –cuestionó el villano, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. No espero a obtener una respuesta y continuó hablando- ¿No? Pues hoy vas a aprender –concluyó, justo cuando el Héroe llegaba a su lado y se disponía a clavar su espada en el cuerpo de Ganondorf.

El hombre, con una tranquilidad que atemorizaba, cargó una especie de esfera mágica que se interpuso entre el arma del joven y su corazón, pero, lo que era aún peor, la gran bola de energía fue aumentando, y, cuando ya había alcanzado un tamaño tres veces superior a su estatura, la lanzó contra la ventana, con el pobre Link en su interior, sufriendo como nunca antes por la magia ardiente de Ganondorf.

-Hasta luego –se despidió alegremente el mago oscuro, observando con una sonrisa de felicidad como su rival se dirigía hacia una muerte segura contra las rocas del suelo, formadas por escombros y piedras.

La esfera de magia fue directamente hacia la tierra, chocando contra un gran peñasco y haciéndolo estallar. Por suerte, el hechizo perdió allí toda su potencia y desapareció, dejando únicamente a un Link con las ropas casi quemadas y el cuerpo tan herido que no tendría posibilidad de levantarse nunca más.

Zelda, que ya había llegado a la salida del castillo, vio como el Héroe se estrellaba violentamente contra el suelo, así que corrió hacia él.

A lo lejos, una diminuta silueta rodeada por un aura oscura se acercaba con lentitud, Ganondorf venía a por más.

La princesa se arrodilló junto al cadáver, incapaz de contener las lágrimas y gritando el nombre del muchacho con desesperación.

Su pecho estaba quieto, no respiraba; su cabeza presentaba una gran brecha de la que emanaba sangre a borbotones; su ropa, quemada, echaba humo; y su cabello rubio se hallaba chamuscado por completo, dejando un olor a quemado insoportable.

-Link… -sollozó la princesa.

La silueta de Ganondorf estaba cada vez más cerca, pero, repentinamente, a Zelda se le ocurrió una idea y colocó su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Link, concentrándose en revivirlo. Sabía que era arriesgado, que no sólo su vida podría ponerse en peligro con aquella magia; también sabía que no le iba a dar tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo, sólo necesitaba una ayuda de algo o alguien.

Una forma minúscula de color azulado salió volando a toda velocidad tras Ganondorf, pero pasó totalmente desapercibida a ojos del gerudo y la desesperada princesa.

Justo cuando un leve pero constante latido se escuchaba en el pecho de Link, el mago oscuro aterrizó en el suelo, sonriendo triunfante.

-Qué tierno, la princesita maga intenta revivir al caballero legendario –comentó con falsa dulzura, levantando la mano derecha, donde brillaba su Trifuerza del poder, y comenzando a preparar otra de sus letales bolas de energía oscura-. Los papeles se han cambiado, ¿no, preciosa? –añadía de una forma tan burlona que podría haber llegado a enfadar a Zelda si no hubiera estado tan ocupada en su resurrección de Link.

-Sólo unos minutos más… -susurraba entrecortadamente una y otra vez.

Poco a poco, la brecha que el Héroe tenía en la cabeza comenzó a cerrarse, la sangre dejó de fluir y la piel pálida de Link, aún ardiente, empezó a volver a la normalidad, perdiendo aquel olor a chamuscado y cicatrizando las heridas.

-Me temo, preciosa, que no vas a disponer de esos minutos, porque estarás más ocupada intentando respirar que ayudando al amor de tu vida –profetizó el gerudo, dispuesto a emplear ya su magia sobre la joven y su moribundo acompañante.

De repente, Ganondorf sintió que algo impactaba contra su cabeza, haciéndole perder la concentración y provocando que lanzase su esfera hacia la dirección equivocada, lejos de sus oponentes.

Zelda no se detuvo a intentar descubrir qué la había ayudado, sino que volvió con Link, intentando acelerar aún más la curación.

Mientras tanto, el villano profería maldiciones, viéndose continuamente golpeado por algo que no podía ver. Esa cosa se movía muy rápido, dejando tras de sí una brillante estela azulada.

-Maldito seas –gruñó una aguda vocecita, entre golpe y golpe-. ¡No toques a Link!

Entonces una simple idea vino a la mente del gerudo, sólo una cosa, en este caso criatura, era capaz de moverse a tal velocidad y hablar como una persona.

-¡Déjame en paz, estúpida hada! –gritó, perdiendo totalmente la compostura y comenzando a agitar los pies y manos sobre su cabeza, en un intento desesperado de golpear a Navi, mas era inútil, el hada ya estaba entrenada para esquivar esos ataques, ya que había tenido que evadirlos durante los numerosos combates de su amigo y compañero, Link.

En una situación bastante menos agitada pero igual de peligrosa, Zelda cayó al suelo, no inconsciente, pero sí cansada, aunque había cumplido su objetivo, y el corazón del Héroe latía con la misma intensidad que siempre.

Lentamente, Link abrió los ojos, tosiendo al instante debido al polvo que se había levantado con su estrepitosa y violenta caída.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos –fue lo primero que escuchó, un saludo cariñoso pero débil proveniente de alguien situado a su lado.

Con algo de dificultad, el joven se giró hacia la voz, viendo, para su sorpresa, a la princesa de Hyrule tendida junto a él, exhausta pero satisfecha.

-Princesa –murmuró algo confuso-, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Ganondorf te enseñó a volar –respondió con simpleza.

Era una contestación corta e incluso burlona, pero el Héroe entendió al instante a lo que se refería la chica.

-¡Link! –chillo una voz apremiante.

El aludido se incorporó al instante, sintiendo un leve mareo, mas estaba demasiado alerta como para prestarle atención. Navi le había llamado, y parecía en apuros.

Con la mirada buscó a su aliada y vio algo que no le gustaba nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué siempre tendría que tener razón?

Unos metros más lejos, el hada luchaba desesperadamente por su vida, ya que Ganondorf había creado un escudo a su alrededor, acorralando a Navi en lo que se podría considerar una burbuja gigante e impidiéndole la huida.

-Ganondorf, suéltala –ordenó Link, desenvainando su espada y caminando hacia el gerudo.

El villano observó al muchacho rubio durante unos instantes, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y la burbuja oscura explotó, dejando salir a Navi que voló con rapidez hacia su compañero.

-¿Listo para morir otra vez? –preguntó un Ganondorf que irradiaba felicidad e ira por partes iguales.

-No más que tú –contestó el Héroe, colocándose en posición defensiva y esperando a que su rival diera el primer paso.

-Como quieras –concluyó el gerudo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Link ya se estaba preparando para recibir golpe más poderoso de su vida, tal vez se rompería algo o perdería la consciencia, pero estaba seguro de que aquella batalla la ganaría, porque luchaba a favor de causas justas: el reino de Hyrule, la paz, la libertad y la justicia. Y también por algo más, aunque le costase admitirlo, la princesa Zelda encabezaba aquella lista de razones, ella siempre había estado por delante, sin importar la causa ni la situación. Siempre ella; nunca fue otra.

Mientras que el Héroe del tiempo albergaba aquellos pensamientos, Ganondorf comenzó a verse rodeado por un aura oscura e impenetrable. Aunque por poco tiempo pudo ser llamado como "Ganondorf", ya que su forma humana estaba comenzando a desaparecer a medida que la oscuridad crecía, engullendo su cuerpo y transformándole en otra criatura mucho más peligrosa y letal.

Unos minutos más tarde, cualquier parecido de Ganondorf con aquel ser habría sido inventado. Una criatura bípeda enorme, que mediría más que diez Héroes del Tiempo juntos, de color verdoso tirando a gris. Su rostro había sido deformado hasta el punto de irreconocible, su nariz había sido sustituida por un gran hocico de cerdo, y sus ojos carmesíes se habían tornado de un color verde ponzoñoso y fluorescente. Su cabello rojizo continuaba intacto pero con otro peinado, y en su frente brillaba una gema con forma de rombo. De aquella piedra salían dos cuernos afilados y peligrosos. Los ropajes oscuros de Ganondorf habían sido sustituidos por una capa prácticamente destruida que ondeaba gracias al viento y un taparrabos sujeto por un cinturón marrón de piel. En sus manos portaba dos espadas grotescas, sólo una de ellas superaba con creces el tamaño de Link, y parecían más letales que los mismísimos cuernos de la criatura. Lo único que parecía ligeramente menos protegido del cuerpo del ser era una cola, también verde enfermizo, que se agitaba con violencia y rapidez, provocando un siseo constante parecido al de un látigo.

En conjunto, aquella nueva forma de Ganondorf estaba claramente diseñada para dos cosas: matar y destruir, y seguro que era capaz de hacerlo con una eficiencia más que envidiable.

El Héroe retrocedió inconscientemente un par de pasos, abriendo la boca desmesuradamente y sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón de aceleraban hasta el punto de temer un infarto.

La criatura esbozó lo que se podría denominar una sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de dientes sucios y amarillentos. Emitió un par de gruñidos triunfantes, ya que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-Mierda –murmuró Link, aún en estado de shock, incapaz de reaccionar o moverse.

De pronto, el joven notó una presencia tras de sí, y, al volver la cabeza, vio que la princesa le sonreía con dulzura.

Su corazón se detuvo durante unos instantes, y, tan pronto como se había parado, comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, totalmente desbocado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y la princesa lo notó, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle… por lo menos hasta que Ganondorf hubiera sido derrotado, luego tal vez sí dejaría salir a sus más ocultos sentimientos.

-Vamos, Link, yo te echaré una mano –le animó, colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de él y acariciándola levemente, se estaba dejando llevar.

El Héroe retrocedió un paso al instante, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-_No hay tiempo para eso, Link, céntrate_ –se ordenó mentalmente.

Zelda se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el monstruo que era su nuevo oponente, Ganon, y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –inquirió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-. Podríamos ser amigos, eres uno de los portadores de la Trifuerza, no tenemos por qué luchar.

Link se mantuvo al margen de aquel monólogo, pero no perdió el tiempo, sino que estudió con la mirada el cuerpo de la criatura, buscando un punto débil entre tanto músculo y espadas. Algo le decía que aquella gema reluciente tenía algo que ver con la derrota de ese monstruo.

Repentinamente, el ser levantó sus dos espadas y se lanzó contra Zelda, totalmente dispuesto a matarla, pero ella reaccionó con rapidez, invocando el Amor de Nayru, un escudo impenetrable de color azulado, y se defendió de ambas estocadas.

Mientras que su rival se ensañaba con la princesa, Link corrió hacia Ganon, comenzando a golpear su cuerpo con la espada, en un intento desesperado de dañarle, pero fue en vano, sólo le sirvió para que la bestia dejase a la princesa y se volviese hacia él, soltando un bramido furioso y tratando de aplastar al pobre joven con la empuñadura de su arma.

-Maldita sea –jadeó Link, esquivando los brutales ataques y buscando una forma de defenderse.

De pronto, el Héroe notó que algo lo sujetaba y que caía al suelo.

Maldición. Aquella caída había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Sin molestarse en abrir los ojos ni ver qué lo había sujetado, el muchacho se dejo llevar, rezando para que el golpe acabase pronto con él y que Ganon no tuviera tiempo para disfrutar torturando a su agonizante cuerpo.

Un sonido metálico espeluznante se escuchó a pocos milímetros de su rostro, pero nada de dolor, ni siquiera había notado que Ganon fallara el golpe y azotase el suelo a escasos centímetros de su cráneo.

Muy despacio, Link entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con las pupilas de color azul claro de su querida princesa a escasos centímetros de él.

Instintivamente quiso retroceder, pero la monarca le tenía fuertemente abrazado. Antes de sufrir un ataque al corazón y comenzar a hiperventilar, el Héroe se percató de que alrededor de él había una especie de superficie azulada tranparente, muy parecida al cristal.

El Amor de Nayru. Zelda le había salvado, bendita sea.

Fuera de la protección divina, Ganon golpeaba una y otra vez la superficie irrompible del hechizo, a sabiendas de que, tarde o temprano, la energía se le agotaría a la princesa, ningún hechizo era eterno, eso estaba claro.

-A la de tres ruedas para la izquierda –le ordenó Zelda con voz cansada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, sin comprender a qué se refería su acompañante.

-Tres –susurró de forma entrecortada-… dos –prosiguió. El Héroe aún no comprendía qué pasaba con la princesa, pero cuando vio que el escudo protector se desintegraba durante unos instantes y luego reaparecía, entendió que su monarca no podría seguir con el hechizo por mucho más tiempo-… ¡uno! –gritó justo cuando la barrera se desintegraba.

Ambos se movieron con rapidez, rodando cada uno hacia un lado y evitando otro golpe de la espada por parte de Ganon, que, en esta ocasión, logró hacer un buen agujero en el suelo.

Link corría sin parar, Zelda había tomado una dirección distinta a la suya, pero, para suerte o desgracia del Héroe, la bestia le perseguía a él, parecía estar dispuesta a aniquilar primero a su "verdadera" amenaza, el único capaz de portar la Espada Maestra.

Justo cuando el muchacho comenzó a creer que su muerte estaba próxima, escuchó la voz de su pequeña amiga voladora:

-¡La cola, Link, la cola! –repetía una y otra vez, dando vueltas alrededor del cansado hylian en un intento de llamar su atención. Una mirada interrogante y confusa por parte del Héroe hizo soltar al hada un resoplido exasperado- ¡Que le des en la cola, atontado!

El joven tragó saliva, consciente del peligro que podría traer esa orden, pero confiaba plenamente en su amiga, si ella decía en la cola, que así sea.

Asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza, el Héroe dejó de huir del monstruo y salió corriendo hacia él, dando media vuelta. Ganon esbozó una sonrisa, ya que no había escuchado las palabras de Navi y creía que su rival iba a acelerar su muerte.

Para la sorpresa del villano, Link esquivó grácilmente las dos estocadas brutales de su enemigo y con una voltereta bastante hábil, se coló por debajo de las piernas del ser y comenzó a dar estocadas contra su cola, haciéndole proferir gritos de dolor y aullidos.

El monstruo se dio la vuelta, dolido pero furioso y dispuesto a vengarse, Link no tenía escapatoria, pero un grito se escuchó por encima de todos los ruidos de la batalla.

-¡Viento de Farore!

La voz era femenina, e, instantes después, una fuerte ráfaga de viento tiró a Ganon contra el suelo, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Bendita Zelda, por segunda vez.

-Link, ahora, acábalo –ordenó una voz que sonaba lejana.

El aludido soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, ante él estaba nada más y nada menos que Rauru, el Sabio de la Luz, un hombre que superaría fácilmente los sesenta años, calvo pero con una barba blanca que acababa en punta. Sus pobladas cejas no disminuían ni un ápice el brillo impetuoso de sus ojos miel, que ahora relucían, preocupados. Vestía un hábito de color marrón muy parecido al que portaban los monjes, y un cinturón color chocolate que tenía la imagen de la Trifuerza bellamente plasmada en su centro. Su vestimenta también tenía toques blancos y filigranas color café que iban a conjunto con el cinturón. En total, aquel señor parecía un hombre muy respetable, entrado en años, pero inteligente, con una sabiduría adquirida a través del paso de los milenios, ya que él era un Sabio, uno muy poderoso.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo aquello era que detrás de Rauru los otros cinco Sabios le miraban de forma preocupada.

Saria, su amiga de la infancia, una kokiri de ojos, cabellos y vestimenta verdes; Darunia, el goron al que había ayudado, una criatura fuerte, hecha de roca, pero con un buen corazón; Ruto, la joven princesa zora que se había enamorado de él en su juventud, una muchacha con branquias y aletas que le permitían vivir tanto en tierra firme como en el mar; Impa, la protectora de Zelda y una de las últimas sheikah, que le miraba con tristeza, como si supiera algo que sólo los Sabios y ella conocían, vestía con los ropajes típicos de su raza, vendas y ropas oscuras, además del símbolo sheikah; y, para terminar, Nabooru, la bellísima gerudo que era la líder de su raza y estaba en contra de Ganondorf, vestía de forma provocativa y sensual, con un top muy ajustado color blanco, unos brazaletes de oro, unos pantalones holgados rosas y numerosas joyas que adornaban su bello cuerpo, además de llevar una gran coleta que recogía su mata de cabello pelirrojo.

En conjunto, eran una pandilla algo peculiar, pero nadie podía negar su autoridad y conocimiento, sumado con la justicia y la bondad de la que hacían gala siempre que se presentaban ante el Héroe.

-Nosotros lo paralizamos, tu destruye la gema que tiene en la cabeza –explicó Saria, dedicándole una sonrisa feliz pero falsa.

Link apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y caminó hacia Ganon. Justo cuando llegó a su cráneo, vio que Zelda le observaba, expectante. Fue ver su sonrisa preocupada lo que impulsó al Héroe a hablar:

-No se estrese, princesa, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? –dijo, sonriéndole de forma dulce.

Zelda le correspondió al instante, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, mirando de reojo a Ganon, que estaba paralizado por un aura dorada que envolvía todo su cuerpo.

Los Sabios estaban muy concentrados, se habían situado alrededor del monstruo y usaban todas sus fuerzas en mantenerlo paralizado para permitirle acabar su trabajo a Link.

El Héroe alzó la espada y tragó saliva, cuando clavase su arma, habría acabado el sufrimiento, la guerra, las muertes… todo. Incluso su cercanía con la princesa, eso también se terminaría, ella se marcharía al castillo y él recorrería el mundo, como buen Héroe del Tiempo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer; que no puede estar con el amor de su vida porque es imposible.

A pesar de todo, sus dudas y penas personales se disiparon cuando su arma comenzó a descender, llegando hasta la gema de Ganon y rompiéndola provocando un sonido muy desagradable.

Pero no se detuvo, prosiguió con su misión mientras que el resto de personas observaban como el monstruo se retorcía de dolor, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que revolverse bajo el aura de inmovilización de los Sabios.

Link sintió que la Espada Maestra tocaba algo, ya no podía clavarla más, ¿qué pasaba? De repente, una onda de energía golpeó al Héroe y lo mandó contra las rocas, y, acto seguido, el aura dorada explotó, mandando por los aires de forma brutal a Zelda y confundiendo a los Sabios, que se miraban entre ellos, preocupados.

La joven cayó a pocos metros del Héroe, y se levantó rápidamente, viendo como su compañero gemía de dolor, sacudido por convulsiones provocadas por aquella extraña onda que había recorrido su cuerpo.

-¡Link! –gritó la chica, arrodillándose junto al muchacho y sujetando su cabeza.

El joven entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, aún sacudido por aquella energía.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada, ya se ha acabado todo –susurró débilmente, respirando con dificultad pero constancia-. Misión cumplida –agregó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para calmar a su querida princesa.

-En eso, querido Link, te equivocas –dijo una voz que sonaba dolida. Era Rauru.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la princesa, ¿cómo que aún no habían acabado su misión?

-Ganondorf es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, acabar con él definitivamente requeriría –comenzó a explicar, dudando un poco en aquella última parte-… el sacrificio de una de las vidas de los portadores de la Trifuerza.

Link cerró los ojos, soltando un nuevo gemido, pero Zelda se quedó en silencio, asimilando aquel hecho. O sea, uno de los dos, el Héroe del Tiempo o la Princesa de Hyrule, debería morir para salvar el reino. Aquello… aquello no era justo.

Con dificultad, el joven se incorporó un poco, dispuesto a ponerse en pie y acabar de una vez por todas con su trabajo, pero su acompañante se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, incrédula por los actos del chico- Si uno ha de morir, voy a ser yo.

-Princesa –murmuró Link, su voz sonaba cansada y débil, pero tenía fuerzas para confesarle la verdad a esa persona tan especial para él, colocó sus manos en el rostro de ella y prosiguió hablando-, yo no podría vivir sin vos, en cambio, usted tendrá la oportunidad de rehacer su vida; viva, viva por mí, por todo que yo nunca podré vivir.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, el muchacho se inclinó sobre su monarca y le dio un suave beso en los labios, un contacto efímero pero significativo, mas Zelda no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, todo era demasiado doloroso y confuso. Link se le había confesado, pero, a pesar de sentir lo mismo, no era capaz de moverse.

Cuando pudo volver a la realidad, el Héroe ya se había reincorporado y caminaba hacia Ganon, que yacía en el suelo, agonizante pero vivo, mientras que se apoyaba en la Espada Maestra para ser capaz de andar.

Los Sabios lo observaban, destrozados por aquel amor imposible e impotentes, ya que todos habrían dado su vida para impedir que el joven se sacrificara, pero aquello no podía ser.

Link llegó junto a Ganon y volvió a preparar la espada.

-Te dije que si moría, nos iríamos juntos al infierno –sentenció, clavando con fuerza su arma mientras que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, ya no había podido contenerlas más, ahora dejaba atrás todo: su vida, sus amigos, su amor, su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Todo se acababa, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que aquello era su vida por la de todo el reino.

La Espada Maestra terminó de destruir la gema, y, justo antes de que tanto Link como Ganon se desintegraran, las miradas del Héroe y de la princesa se cruzaron.

-_Te amo_ –gesticuló él con los labios, sin decir ni una palabra.

Ambos, villano y héroe, desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí la Espada Maestra, que estaba clavada en la tierra y el gorro verde que siempre había portado en su cabeza el joven fallecido. Navi se fue volando sin decir ni una palabra, y Zelda sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos y luego se marchaba con aquel Héroe.

-Te amo –susurró de forma tan suave y débil que nadie la escuchó, derrumbándose de rodillas y sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volviendo a la Torre Este, la más alta del castillo, lugar donde el gorro picudo de Link había sido incinerado, a falta de un cadáver para poder quemar, Zelda se había levantado y la lluvia había cesado.

Perdida en aquel recuerdo, había escrito una carta*, corta, sencilla, una carta que expresaba lo que sentía por él y que nunca sería entregada a su destinatario; una carta que sería el último indicio de la existencia de Zelda.

Hoy acabaría su vida, eso lo tenía decido. Si Link no estaba, ya nada importaba.

A paso lento llegó a la zona más alta de la Torre, lugar donde se situaban los mejores arqueros en caso de batalla. Había más de cincuenta metros de distancia desde donde se encontraba ahora hasta el suelo.

Con dificultad, Zelda se subió a la pequeña barrera protectora que había sido construida para evitas las caídas accidentales, pero no los suicidios.

Antes de saltar, la joven observó a su alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche permitía distinguir las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo; que iluminaban un pueblo destruido, el pueblo de Zelda.

La muchacha estudió con la mirada el lugar que ella habría tenido que defender como princesa, estaba destrozado, las casas permanecían oscuras y quemadas, la gente no abandonaba sus hogares por temor a la muerte…

Y entonces, las palabras de Link le vinieron a la mente, como impulsadas por una ráfaga de viento que agitó su cabello…

_-Princesa –murmuró Link, su voz sonaba cansada y débil, pero tenía fuerzas para confesarle la verdad a esa persona tan especial para él, colocó sus manos en el rostro de ella y prosiguió hablando-, yo no podría vivir sin vos, en cambio, usted tendrá la oportunidad de rehacer su vida;_ viva, viva por mí, por todo que yo nunca podré vivir.

Y eso iba a hacer, viviría, pero no para rehacer su vida, porque aquello sería imposible, pero sí para rehacer las vidas de los demás, de su pueblo, de su gente.

Con cuidado, se bajó de la barrera de piedra y se sentó en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo y llorando, había tomado una decisión muy difícil, su felicidad pasaba a un segundo plano, pero aquella noche lloraría hasta caer rendida.

Una idea iluminó su mente como un candil, y, sin perder ni un segundo, junto algunos palitos pequeños que había esparcidos por la superficie de la Torre y los amontonó, acto seguido, invocó una llama diminuta, creando una pequeña hoguera que no serviría para calentarse, pero sí para otra cosa.

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Zelda lloró a la vez que cogía la carta en la que había confesado su amor por Link y la quemaba con cuidado, una vez hecho esto, apagó el fuego, recogió las cenizas, y, aprovechando una brisa de viento fresco, soltó los restos de la carta, dejando que el aire los llevara a dónde quisiera, algo le decía que aquello era lo que Link hubiera preferido, él no querría que su amada princesa muriera, quería verla vivir.

Después, Zelda volvió a encender la pequeña hoguera y siguió llorando, durmiéndose finalmente y siendo mecida por el viento que parecía moverse por voluntad de algo… o alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, la princesa despertó temprano, ya iba a dejarse llevar por el llanto otra vez cuando vio algo que la dejo de piedra: encima de los restos de la hoguera, había una rosa de color azul sin espinas que aún no había florecido y una nota.

La muchacha cogió la flor, sorprendiéndose por su brillo, parecía una rosa muy especial, nunca antes había visto una igual, pero, al coger la notita, sus dudas se aclararon y una lágrima de felicidad se le escapó:

_Te quiero, mi princesa, no lo olvides._

Aquel era un texto simple pero directo, la joven se levantó del suelo, sonriéndole al cielo, a sabiendas de que un muchacho de ojos azules le devolvía la sonrisa desde arriba y salió del castillo, con la fuerte e inquebrantable decisión de arreglar su reino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los años pasaron, convirtiéndose en décadas, y la princesa Zelda, famosa y renombrada por su sabiduría y bondad, falleció.

Cuentan las leyendas que aquella afamada monarca nunca se casó, permaneció soltera a pesar de que muchos hombres le ofrecieron su mano. Ella siempre los rechazaba alegando que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro, y todos se preguntaban quién sería aquel caballero errante.

Las historias también narran que el día en el que Zelda murió, una rosa azul oscuro, la única flor que había tenido en su habitación la princesa durante toda su vida, también se marchitó al instante, a pesar de haber estado en perfecto estado durante más de medio siglo.

Esta es la leyenda de la Princesa Zelda y el Héroe del Tiempo, un amor que persistirá más allá de todo lo que se interponga entre ellos…

_**Fin.**_

_Perdida en aquel recuerdo, había escrito una carta_* Esta idea de la carta ha sido sacada de la segunda parte de _A tres metros sobre el cielo _(la película), el método consiste en escribir una carta con tus pensamientos, ideas o sentimientos y luego quemarla, de forma que nunca llegará a su destinatario. Creo que era quemarla, no recuerdo muy bien xD

Ay Dios mío… Acabo de releer el fic y ni yo misma me creo que haya sido capaz de escribir esto, ¿cómo pude matar a Link? D: Bueno, la cuestión es que no me maten a mí por eso xD

Por cierto, este fic estaba destinado a ser una especie de "doble" de _Amor más allá de la muerte_, mi otro One-short, pero con un final más triste, aunque, tal como habéis podido comprobar, ha quedado una historia muy diferente, espero que no os haya hecho llorar xD

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del One-short y que dejéis review si queréis, así me ayudáis a mejorar ;)

Un saludo – Magua.


End file.
